


The Croatoan Outbreak

by MarbleWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, Character Death, Croatoan Virus, Demons, Demons screwed up, Episode: s02e09 Croatoan, F/F, F/M, Female Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Married Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Michael - Freeform, Nephilim, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/pseuds/MarbleWolf
Summary: As Sam and Dean leave RiverGrove, Oregon behind, they notice the virus spreading. Sam, Dean and Bobby get ready and fight the zombie apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL   
> Alright, I want to share a song that I listened to while I wrote this. I don't usually listen to rap but this video is awesome! I suggest watching it even if you don’t like rap. Or just skip to 1:15 seconds in and just love it! Sam’s evil laugh!!! 
> 
> https://youtu.be/Wr5dQL-9Rq4  
> It’s called Supernatural Revelations   
> And the song The Hammers Coming Down by Nickleback 
> 
> WARNING! THIS STORY IS A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE SENARIO. IT IS GOING TO HAVE BLOOD AND GORE LIKE CRAZY! Don’t like don’t read. You gave been warned!!!!! Will deal with dark themes!

Chapter ONE. 

Sam and Dean had left behind the small town of RiverGrove, Oregon for only a couple miles when they came across the dog. The dog was a small terrier and he was in the middle of the street. He flopped around blindly in the dark around him. His mouth dripped a pinkish foam and he slammed into the ground over and over. Sharp canine teeth snapped and chewed at anything coming his way. Dean came to a stop and the brothers watched the sick animal fight invisible foes. He made horrible sounds, pained whines and roars.   
“Dean?” Sam choked out, he was still shaky from his scare a couple hours ago.   
“Looks like Rabies, Sam. I’ll take care of it.” Dean pulled out his gun and undid the safety. Sam followed his brother out of the car and the brothers watched the dog flop around. As the doors to the Impala slammed, the terrier whipped around and rushed at them. The brothers each almost emptied a clip into the small dog before the dog was still. Sam eased up next to the creature while Dean held his gun to its face.   
“Dean… can dog’s get Croatoan?” Sam’s voice hesitantly spoke up. Dean’s heart plummeted as he noticed the sulfur clogging up the bloody wounds. Sam reached out his shoe and tapped the dog on the side, frowning.   
“Dude.. it feels like it died a couple hours ago. It’s stiff.” Sam said. He sprang a foot in the air as the dog whipped around and tried to bite his leg. Dean shot the dog in the head and the brothers high tailed it out of there. The dark woods around them seemed to crawl. Sam and Dean both had their guns loaded up and within easy reach. Every once in a while Dean would slam on his brakes as another animal would dart out into the road. The brother quickly noticed a pattern.   
“Sam, it’s all the carnivores and omnivores. They are ingesting the infected animals.” Dean spoke up, wincing as they swerved around a mountain lion.   
Sam nodded, “Blood to blood contact or ingestion?”   
“Looks like it.. looks like we got a zombie apocalypse. Call Bobby. I think this is going to be more than we can handle.” Dean said, a small owl plummeted to the ground before the Impala and Dean winced when they hit it. Sam fumbled with the phone, his hands shaking, his heart pounding. He pressed Bobby’s speed dial button and just as Bobby answered, a vision hit Sam hard. He cried out in agony and dropped the phone on to the seat. Blood exploding down his nose. He could hear Dean yelling for him and Bobby’s confused muffled voice.   
Dean snatched up the phone, wiping the blood away and putting it on speaker. “Bobby! We’ve got a major problem!”   
The crunch of an animals body being crushed under the car and Sam’s screams making Dean speed up.   
“What the hell is happening, Dean?” Bobby’s voice shouted over the horrible sounds. Dean swallowed hard as he realized he couldn’t stop to help Sam.   
“Bobby, we’ve got a damn zombie apocalypse following our asses across the damn country. It’s a demonic virus. Took out a whole town and the animals are spreading it!” Dean shouted, jerking the wheel away from a large elk darting into the street. A lynx hot on its heels, blood on the elks back legs.   
“What the hell Dean?! What do you need me to do?” Bobby winches as Sam’s voice shrieked.   
“I don’t know, Bobby! Get ready for us. We are hauling ass to you. Put out a 911 to all the hunters. This is huge Bobby.” Dean’s voice shook and a sob built in his chest.   
“Dean, take a deep breath, you need to calm down. How’s Sam?” Dean looked over at Sam and swallowed hard. “His nose is bleeding bad, Bobby. His whole lap is covered. I think he passed out…”   
Dean risked taking one hand off the wheel and pressing a hand to Sam’s throat. “His pulse is good. Too fast though.”   
“Alright, Boy. I’m going to prepare for ya. You two get here safe.” Bobby spoke soothing to Dean. Dean swallowed hard.   
“ok.” Dean shook his head and hung up, fear gripping him. He held Sam’s hand and sighed as the number of animals darting around decreased. Finally he risked pulling over and tried waking Sam up. Sam jolted awake and immediately vomited, Dean's nose scrunched and held Sam as the blood from Sam’s nose that had drained into his stomach came spewing out. “You are ok Sammy.”   
“Yeah…” Sam choked and groaned. “That was awful, Dean… Dean. It’s the start of the Apocalypse. I saw it. It’s a mess…”   
“It’s alright Sam. We will handle it.” He reached out and pulled Sam close, he leaned Sam’s head against his shoulder and started the Impala again before starting the car. And they hauled ass across the country. Not speaking of just how scared they were.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again! I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL
> 
> WARNING! This story is gory

Chapter Two: 

Bobby let himself break down for a whole 30 seconds after he got off the phone with Dean. The blood drained from his face and he put his head in his hands. He breathed heavily and got to his feet. He put his shot gun and pistol on the desk before him and did something he hadn’t done in a long time. He sent a silent prayer up and dashed through to his kitchen. He picked up his keys and he tore through the streets. He never stopped for the stop lights or stop signs. He didn’t pause for a second. He pulled up as close as he could to the door of Wal-Mart and dashed inside. He yanked up the biggest carts they had and huffing and puffing, he ran through the isles. He grabbed all of the water cases he could and grabbed anything else he thought they might need. He grabbed all their machetes, knives, bullets, and snagged every single first aid kit they had. And without a second thought he broke into the pharmacy and took as much prescription antibiotics and pain killers he could get to. He grabbed the syringes and needles and went through the food isles, grabbing the unperishable and sealed foods. He could hear the cash register workers talking about him. He was making them nervous. He knew one of them called the cops but he didn’t care at all. After he piled all the blankets and other necessities into the over stuffed carts he shoved them to the register where Sheriff Jody Mills stood waiting for him.   
She looked at the contents of his two carts and sighed. “What’s this about, Bobby?”   
“You need to get your ass home Sheriff. You all do. Go get your families and meet me at my place. Something big and bad is heading our way. It’s gonna get ugly sheriff. You are welcome to ignore me but regardless, I’m taking all of this. A bunch of people are going to be hauling ass to my place in a couple of days. Either you join us or get out of our way.” Bobby stood tall, Jody’s face was flushed and she looked shocked.   
“I’m going to trust you, Singer. But if this is a false alarm I’m going to arrest you. And you’ll be in the slammer for a while, big guy.” She cocked her head and looked at the workers. “You heard the man. Let’s go!”   
As she and Bobby piled his truck full of stuff she looked at him, hard. “What is this Bobby? What’s this about?”   
“The zombie apocalypse, ma’am. And I ain’t kidding. My Winchester kids are hauling ass to my place and it’s following them.” Bobby shrugged and slammed his tailgate up.   
“Alright Bobby… remember… I’m trusting you.” Jody patted his shoulder and rushed to her sheriff truck and took off. Bobby got in his old clunker truck and when he arrived at the Salvage Yard, he set everything in his kitchen, garage and bathrooms before filling the sinks, and tubs full of water, and turned it to holy water for good measures. Then he ran to his phones and began calling Hunter after Hunter. Garth, Ellen, Rufus, Josh, ect. On and on he went, spilling a fast story of what was heading their way. Almost immediately, people started showing up at his home. He pulled out every chair, blanket and bed he had. He urged people into his house and made every person dip their hands in his kitchen sink. Several people scoffed at him and called him crazy. His living room was stuffed full of people when Dean called him again, just as it was creeping up to 8 am. He put it on speaker so he could continue his work of cleaning every weapon he had.   
“Bobby! Have you watched the news?” Dean’s voice boomed through the house, everyone stilled and turned to listen.   
“I’ve been busy. Haven’t sat down since y’all called me.” Bobby scowled.   
“Oregon, Washington and Canada are seeing the crazy animals and people are getting bit. They are changing and it’s spreading everywhere. We’re closing in on your place. I’ve been having to stop every few hours to gas up and clean Sam up. The other physic kids are getting a power boost according to Sam. And I’ve been searching the car for any tag alongs. I’ve had a few rats trying to eat their way into the car. Oh Bobby it’s so bad.”   
Bobby’s heart clenched and looked at the families, staring at the phone, fear beginning to set in. “It's alright. It’s fine. You’ll be ok, Dean. How far out are ya?”  
“Uhhhhhh. A couple hours maybe. We’ve been speeding. We’ve also had the cops on our ass but I think they understood what was happening… maybe. Sam said county lines had something to do with it.” Dean’s voice shook and he cleared his throat. “Sam won’t wake up. I couldn’t wake him up the last time I stopped.”   
“He’s probably exhausted, Dean. Just leave him be. Keep tabs on his breathing and pulse. Go ahead and call your contacts to head my way. If they don’t believe you, it’s their loss. Not yours. I’ve already called the Roadhouse.” Bobby directed him, trying to keep him calm.   
“Yeah alright. I’ll get on Dads phones too.” Dean sighed, and hung up. Bobby groaned and sat down in his chair.   
“This really is serious, isn’t it Singer?” One man from a home near by asked. Bobby nodded and the room darkened considerably.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
